From The Dust
The Blurb What if the Clans hadn't survived the journey, what if the remain cats had joined together to go to the lake but only as one clan forever, this is their story The Praise (Put your praise here) * * * Allegiances To See The Allegiances go here Chapter 1(Sootfur) Sootfur hated to admit it but he was almost glad, the remaining cats had become one clan. He didn't want to feel that way but it was true. It was for the best for him and his mate, Nightwing, who used to be ShadowClan, he was ThunderClan it was forbidden. Nightwing padded up to him, but Dawnflower and Ferncloud intercepted her. "You need to get your rest," Fernclod mewed. "It's not everyday a she-cat has kits," Dawnflower added. Nightwing looked back as the two queens led her away, her look told him that she wanted to talk. Sootfur started to pad after her when Mousefur and Thornclaw walked up. "You're not getting moony-eyed over that queen are you," Thornclaw asked. "N-No of course not," Sootfur replied. "Good, I hear she's expecting Cedarheart's kits," Mousefur replied. "Well, let's go hunting," Thornclaw mewed. "Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw," Mousefur called. The two apprentices bounded up to the three warriors. "We're going hunting," Sootfur meowed. The four cats ran and pushed throught the undergrowth t the tree-bridge, that led from their camp, the island, to the other territories. They raced through the Marsh-land and into the Moorland, where they saw Tornear, Robinwing, and Thistlepaw chasing after rabbits. They called a greeting and kept on until they saw the forest that looked like old ThunderClan territory. "Shrewpaw come with me," Thornclaw meowed, as he led his apprentice into the undergrowth. "Do you want to hunt with us," Mousefur asked Sootfur. "No thanks," he replied. "OK," Mousefur shrugged and led Spiderpaw into the ferns. Sootfur raced until he came to an old thunderpath, he scented a thrush. He lowered onto his haunched and pounced when he saw the thrush, killing it in one swift bite to the neck. ♥♦♣♠ Sootfur retrieved his thrush, the mouse, and the wren he had caught. He padded back to the shore of the lake and saw Thornclaw and Shrewpaw already there. "Where are Mousefur and Spiderpaw," Shrewpaw asked. "Here we are," Spiderpaw called as they came through the undergrowth. The five cats all picked up their prey and raced along the lakeshore, they joined up with Tornear, Robinwing and Thistlepaw at the marsh. All of them raced across the tree-bridge and dropped their fresh-kill on the pile. "What's wrong?" Sootfur called across the clearing to Russetfur and Cedarheart who were pacing the clearing. "Nightflower's having her kits," Russetfur replied. Chapter 2(Robinwing) Robinwing walked to the fresh-kill pile, picking a hare for herself she sat down and began to eat. She watched Nightflower's kits, Deerkit, Wrenkit, and Rainkit, play in the clearing. LakeClan now had four new warriors, Weaselfur, Spiderleg, Shrewpelt, and Thistlefur. And one new apprentice Birchpaw.Boulder and Morningflower had died, and Mousefur moved to the elder's den. Chapter 3(Tornear) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 4(Blackclaw) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 5(Cedarheart) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 6(Sootfur) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 7(Robinwing) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 8(Tornear) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 9(Blackclaw) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 10(Cedarheart) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 11(Sootfur) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 12(Robinwing) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 13(Tornear) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 14(Blackclaw) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 15(Cedarheart) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 16(Sootfur) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 17(Robinwing) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 18(Tornear) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 19(Blackclaw) Coming Soon!!! Chapter 20(Cedarheart) Coming Soon!!! Category:Ducky's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:E-10+ Category:From The Dust Series